Raven's Valentine
by orangekangaroo
Summary: Pretty much self-explanatory. Valentine's day with our favorite group of teenage crime fighters. Just wrote this for fun. Enjoy! Super fluffy.


**This story is not related to my other Beastboy story. I own nothing.**

Raven woke in the early morning to find Beastboy was no longer sleeping beside her. Instead, in his place, was something that would normally make her sick to her stomach. A huge, frilly, heart-shaped Valentine's Day card. But the only thing that saved it from being vaporized by Raven's dark powers was the fact that it was completely green. There was no pink in sight, so Raven decided to let it live. She picked it up and read the handwritten message.

_Raven,_

_If you're reading this, then you decided not to rip it to shreds. I knew the green was a good idea! I can't write anything that can describe how much I love you. Instead, I think I'll just show you. Meet me at the place I first saw you at noon. Look for the green guy wearing jeans and a black t-shirt._

_Yours Forever,_

_Beastboy_

Raven smiled and held the heart to hers. Beastboy never ceased to surprise her. She had never received a real valentine before, and she doubted she would ever get a better one. Suddenly she heard an explosion from inside the tower, so she ran out to the main room to find out what it was. She found Starfire in the kitchen, holding a spoon, wearing a startled expression and a heavy coating of bright pink slime. She turned and saw Robin and Cyborg had taken cover behind the sofa. It was too much. Raven burst out laughing while a somewhat annoyed-looking Robin hopped over the couch to the kitchen.

"Um...Starfire? What was that?" Robin wiped a little goo off his girlfriend's face.

"It is the Tamarainian dish of love, Glorpukgo. We make it for those whom we would on Earth give the valentines. I must have added too many Gorpa berries." She blushed. Robin's annoyed expression softened.

"And who were you making this for?" He smiled as he put his arms around her waist, ignoring the pink goo getting on his uniform.

"Why, you of course! Robin, would you please do me the Earthly honor of being the one who is my Valentine?" He answered her with a kiss. Cyborg laughed.

"Yo! Get a room! We eat in there!" He laughed until another voice rang out.

"Hasn't stopped you before!" Bumblebee stepped out of the room where she had been staying. She and Cyborg had started dating six months before. Cyborg blushed a deep crimson as Starfire and Robin laughed. Bumblebee flew over and landed a kiss on Cyborg's cheek. "Happy Valentines Day, baby!"

"Hey, Raven! Where's your little green Valentine?" Robin smiled at her as she joined her friends in cleaning the pink alien food off the walls.

"Um...he was gone when I woke up. But he told me to meet him at the place we met at noon." She turned pink at the memory of meeting her boyfriend for th first time. She had thought the little green boy was annoying then, and she still did. But he had always been there for her.

"The place where I landed on Earth?" Starfire smiled.

"The place where Starfire kicked our butts?" Cyborg asked at the same time. Raven nodded, and had an idea.

"Hey Starfire, I know you probably have plans with Robin today, but can you...help me...getreadyformydate?" She stumbled over the words. The alien looked at her.

"Um, I could not comprehend what you said."

"I said, could you help me get ready for my date?" Starfire smiled and clapped.

"Oh, glorious! We shall do the hair and the make up and the other Earthly preparations for the dates!" She flew around the room in a blur of purple. Raven shook her head, but she was smiling.

* * *

><p>Raven stood in front of the pizza parlor, somewhat nervous. She and Starfire had spent about an hour getting ready for their respective dates. Starfire had combed Raven's hair, which Raven made longer using a quick spell, into a loose updo. They had skipped the makeup for Raven, though. She just wasn't ready for that yet. And they didn't make gray-tinted foundation. But the biggest change was her outfit. At Starfire's urging, she had put on one of the dresses she had bought to please the alien at the mall. It was a white sundress with a black floral problem. Raven had never worn it before, but it fit perfectly. She traded out her blue shoes for a pair of black sandals, and the look was complete. Even Cyborg has looked shocked when she walked out of her room with Starfire, who was dressed in head-to-toe pink.<p>

Raven was looking for Beastboy when a taller boy came up to her. "Hey, pretty lady. Got a Valentine?" He smiled suggestively. Raven rolled her eyes and turned away, only to have him step in front of her again. Raven began thinking of ways to get him away from her without hurting him. That would be unfair. "I could be your Valentine." He stepped closer until a green hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him away. A boy with green skin wearing dark blue jeans and a comfy black t-shirt stared at the taller boy.

"She's already got a Valentine." Beastboy released the boy who shrugged and tried to save his dignity as he walked away. "What a -" He stopped as he finally noticed what Raven was wearing. "Wow. You look...beautiful." He grinned and held out his arm, which she took. They walked down the street together, arm-in-arm, as the other happy couples around them went about their day.

"So...I hope you didn't plan some mushy Valentine's Day activity." Raven leaned her head on Beastboy's shoulder. She loved him, but even that wouldn't make a corny date bearable. Beastboy smiled.

"Don't worry. I found something that I know you will love. And there will be no mushy Valentine's Day couples there." He kissed her cheek. "We're here." He pulled her into a small bookstore that had recently been built. It was filled with tightly packed bookshelves full of all genres. But what caught Raven's attention was the sign inside the door.

"Edgar Allen Poe Reading Today"

It was meant to be somewhere for the lonely single people on Valentine's day, that's what the website had said. But Beastboy had immediately known that Raven would enjoy it. Poe was her favorite poet, and strangely, his book of poems was one of the happiest books she had in her room. She kept it on a shelf with her complete collection of the original Grimm fairy tales, a gift from Robin.

"What do you think?" Beastboy looked for approval in her eyes. What he found were the beginnings of tears.

"Beastboy, this is amazing! But...you hate Poe. And poetry." She looked into his eyes. He grinned.

"But _you_ don't. I-" Raven kissed him, drawing looks from the mostly single group waiting for the reading. Raven pulled back, still with her arms around his neck.

"I love you so much!" She kissed him again.

"I love you too, Raven." Beastboy led Raven to some open seats and they sat among the other people like regular teenagers.

* * *

><p>Afterwards, Raven and Beastboy went on a hike, meaning Raven flew with Beastboy, to a part of the park that was unaccessable to everyone else. Beastboy spread a blanket on the ground and they had a picnic. Beastboy loved the time he spent alone with Raven. No villains to fight, no training, no one to interupt them. They kicked off their shoes and ate their late lunch. Then they laid back on the blanket, just letting the sun shine on them. She laid with her head on his chest and his arm around her. She felt safe, and happy, and she didn't feel her emotions getting dangerous with Beastboy.<p>

"Happy Valentine's Day, Rae." He laughed happily. Raven smiled at the sound, remembering when she thought she may never hear it again because she brought about the end of the world.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Garfield." She giggled as Beastboy sighed. His real name was a joke to her. They sat in a comfortable silence again. Raven reflected on how lucky she was to have someone who knew her so well and was willing to do something so nice for her. Then she had an idea. "Beastboy, do you want to go see the new horror film in theaters today?" Beastboy's face lit up.

"Yeah! I mean, if you want to." He chatted in her ear the whole way to the theater about the movie and how it was supposed to be better than the one before it. It actually wasn't bad. The killer only murdered people on Valentine's Day as revenge for a lost love. Raven and Beastboy held hands the whole time, and occasionally Beastboy would hide his head in Raven's shoulder. Of course he denied being scared. After the movie they met up with Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Bumblebee at the pizza parlor.

Robin and Starfire had spent the day doing all of the stereotypical Valentine's Day things. Robin took her out to lunch at a fancy resturant and then to a showing of the classic chick flicks of history. Cyborg and Bumblebee had spent the day hanging out around town since they didn't get to see each other very often. They sat at their favorite table and ordered their favorites. The place was crowded with young couples enjoying each other's company. Raven had turned pink from all the compliments on her dress and Robin had also turned pink. But he was pink from annoyance as other boys literally fawned over his girlfriend.

After dinner, the other couples went to a dance club, something that Raven hated. Instead, she and Beastboy went for a walk around the city, talking and listening to the street players. Sometimes they walked in silence, content with each other's company. It was past eleven when they finally headed back to the tower. Raven changed into her pajamas (a gift from Starfire), and then answered Beastboy's knock on her door. He was standing in his pajamas, holding a bunch of midnight tulips. He handed them to her as she stared speechless.

"Happy Valentine's Day, babe." He grinned and kissed her before she could protest the nickname. Midnight.

Raven led him into her room, and placed the flowers in a glass vase. Then she led Beastboy to her bed and they settled in to sleep.

"Thank you, Beastboy." Raven said drowsily. He smiled into her neck.

"For what?"

"For the best day of my life. For being here with me right now." As she fell asleep, the thing she heard was Beastboy's voice.

"I'll always be here."

**Happy Valentine's Day (a.k.a. Singles Awareness Day) everyone! If you are here because you read my other story, enjoy this quick oneshot. I will eventually write the last chapter to my other Beastboy story. Until then, please review. 3**


End file.
